Pictures on your skin
by Jessica Adams W
Summary: En base a este prompt: "Imagina a un Dean de 13 años siendo realmente inseguro debido a sus pecas y a su mejor amigo, Castiel, animándolo... dibujándose el doble de pecas en su rostro". Traducción autorizada por destieldrabblesdaily.


Las hojas estaban comenzando a cambiar de color lentamente, los días volviéndose más cortos. A pesar de que el clima estuviera tornándose más frío, un sol acuoso les hacía compañía a Castiel y a su mejor amigo, Dean, mientras trabajaban en su proyecto de Biología afuera, en el porche frontal de los Winchester, en la tarde fresca. El chocolate caliente, provisto por Mary Winchester, los mantenía trabajando mientras intentaban capturar el 'espíritu del otoño' como su maestra, la Señorita Moseley, lo había llamado.

Castiel no estaba demasiado contento con su dibujo; demasiado naranjo, sin suficiente rojo. O quizás necesitaba algunas pintas de café y amarillo, aún no estaba seguro.

Levantando la vista, sus ojos cayeron sobre Dean, sentado frente a él en la pequeña mesa de madera. Inmediatamente, Castiel notó que algo estaba mal con su amigo. Dean estaba trazando líneas como en piloto automático, una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos. Considerando cuanto Dean amaba dibujar y pintar, aquello no tenía sentido. Aunque ahora que pensaba en ello, Dean había estado actuando un poco extraño durante todo el día.

Se habían conocido el uno al otro desde que tenían seis años, y después de siete años de ser mejores amigos, Castiel simplemente _sentía_ cuando algo estaba mal.

– Dean, ¿está todo bien? – preguntó Castiel, dejando caer el lápiz rojo.

Dean levantó la vista, entonces se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. – Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

A esto, Castiel estaba acostumbrado. Siempre que quería que Dean hablara sobre algo, le tomaba un montón de esfuerzo conseguir que su amigo se sincerara; Dean no era mucho de hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

– Pareces molesto… no estás haciendo bromas extrañas, no sonríes incluso aunque estás haciendo algo que usualmente disfrutas… – Respondió Cas sinceramente, sosteniendo la mirada de su amigo mientras lo confrontaba. – No eres _tú._

Dejando caer su propio lápiz, Dean suspiró exasperadamente. – No es nada, ¿de acuerdo? Es tonto.

– ¿Qué es? – insistió Cas tercamente, no dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, no si hacía infeliz a Dean.

Dean rodó los ojos, pero cedió.

– Gordon Walker se burló de mí hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Él y su extraño amigo, Alistair, y su compañera, Lilith. Se rieron de mí porque yo… – Dean se detuvo, su rostro tornándose un oscuro tono de rojo.

– Se rieron porque tú… – Castiel animó a Dean a seguir hablando, su tono gentil esta vez.

– Porque yo tengo _pecas_ – Dean frunció el ceño mientras pronunciaba la palabra 'pecas', como si lo hubiera ofendido personalmente, sus ojos verdes estrechándose. – Dijeron que me hacían ver horrible, como si tuviera alguna especie de enfermedad a la piel o algo. Dijeron que yo era repugnante, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Feliz?

Castiel hizo una mueca, su estómago hundiéndose. No, no estaba feliz. En absoluto. Además, esos matones estaban _mal_. Si le preguntabas a Castiel, las pecas de Den eran perfectas. Eran una parte de Dean; patrones únicos hechos de pequeños puntos café cubriendo sus mejillas y nariz. De hecho, cada vez que Castiel estaba aburrido, le gustaba observarlas, a veces incluso contarlas.

– Yo creo que son maravillosas, – espetó Castiel. – No eres horrible, Dean.

– Sí… – resopló Dean, dirigiéndole una mirada incrédula. – Tú dices eso porque eres mi amigo.

– No, lo digo porque es _verdad_ , – le corrigió Castiel, sus ojos cayendo hacia las mejillas pecosas de Dean, el débil sonrojo de Dean haciéndolas resaltar incluso más. – ¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

Dean gruñó algo inteligible, sus ojos volviendo a su dibujo, porque claramente no tenía ninguna buena respuesta para eso. A pesar de ello, no lucía convencido. Castiel se pilló a sí mismo deseando que Dean se viera a sí mismo de la forma en la que Cas lo veía…

Golpeado por una repentina ola de inspiración, Castiel robó el lápiz de Dean, aquel que era un claro tono de café.

Hubo un sorprendido "¡oye!" de Dean cuando Castiel le arrebató el lápiz, pero no peleó contra Cas, demasiado sorprendido cuando Castiel llevó decididamente dicho lápiz hasta la punta de su nariz, dibujando un pequeño punto ahí. Fue seguido por un segundo en la mejilla de Cas, y un tercero en su frente. Siguió dibujando puntos, cubriendo todo su rostro con pequeños puntos café.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Cas? Estás loco, ¿sabías eso? – Se quejó Dean, pero era incapaz de ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro.

– Quizás lo esté… – Castiel le sonrió a su mejor amigo, dibujando entre tanto más puntos en su piel.

Una vez que hubo finalizado, le extendió el lápiz de vuelta a Dean, quien lo estaba mirando un poco confundido.

– Entonces… ¿cómo me veo? – preguntó Castiel, todo seriedad.

Dean bufó, sacudiendo su cabeza. – Te ves tonto.

Castiel asintió. – Probablemente sí, no son pecas reales después de todo… ¿pero me veo horrible?

Dean pareció considerar la pregunta mientras estudiaba el rostro de Castiel. Hizo que el corazón de Castiel latiera nerviosamente, en una forma que nunca antes había experimentado.

– Nunca, – respondió Dean eventualmente, casi en un susurro, el rostro sonrojado de nuevo.

– Entonces si yo no soy horrible, tú tampoco lo eres, – declaró Castiel, llegando al punto que quería establecer con su amigo. – Ellos solo están celosos.

Dean rodó los ojos como respuesta, de forma característica, pero esta vez acompañada de una sonrisa genuina, los ojos verdes brillantes y vivos.

Ambos pasaron el resto de su tarde libre dibujando constelaciones sobre el rostro del otro, Castiel conectando las pecas de Dean, y Dean conectando las falsas de Cas. Sonrieron y rieron entre sorbos de chocolate caliente, sin terminar nada de su trabajo.

Castiel esperaba que la próxima vez que alguien se burlara de sus pecas, en lugar de ponerse triste, Dean recordara _esto._

* * *

 **N/T:** ¡Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta luego de meses de silencio. La verdad es que el último tiempo ha sido bastante difícil para mí por temas familiares, de salud y de trabajo, y no he tenido demasiado tiempo para traducir o escribir nada, sin embargo las cosas han estado mejorando considerablemente y de a poco iré poniéndome al día con todo lo que tengo pendiente. Muchas gracias a todos los que aún se mantienen por acá, especialmente a mi muy querida Dzeta quien siempre me saca una sonrisa con sus mensajes. Estoy segura que nos estaremos leyendo pronto (o eso espero). ¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Con cariño,  
Jess.


End file.
